On Wings Of Fate
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Follow the story of Sakura Minamino in her hectic life filled with demons, love, hate, death, and lot's of fun. Bieng the sister of Yoko Kurama has its perks after all. And she is guided by the wings of fate... Discontinued
1. Three Artifacts

Sakura: Ok, this is my OC, Sakura Minamino's, life story!

Hiei: Oh great, I'm in it too.

Sakura: Arencha always? Anyways, this may get a little confusing but I started it off on (Live Journal) and I decided to turn it into a fic:) It starts off as a journal for the first couple chapters, then it follows her around and then it's third person rather than first. Sorry if that's like, wicked confusing!

Hiei: (still reading)

Sakura: ; Anyways, about my other fics, I'm working on them! And I JUST put up a chapter for WOAWG, so get offa meh! XD Again anyways, I have to go soon cuz I have swimming, please leave feedback! Even if no one likes it, I'll continue it because I'm starting to like this...

Hiei: (finally finished reading) She promises to update at the least every other day and at the most, a week. The chapters may be a little short, but Sakura hopes you enjoy them.

Sakura: So true. Off to swimming!

Kurama: Aren't you forgetting something?

Sakura: Darn, nothing gets past you eh?

Disclaimer: Me no own YYH- but I WILL SOMEDAY! MUAHAHAHA!

On with the fic:)

Ugh, today Kurama met up with that Goki demon again. But if Kurama's there than that means he's finally going to tell them his little plan. We were up talking about it late last night, and I finally got him to give up on Hiei and Goki's ideas for the Forlorn Hope, the artifact that Kurama stole from King Yanma's vault. Mom went to the hospital last night and that's what really pushed him though, we talked while she was asleep.

He was really worried of betraying Hiei because they have been friends forever, it would seem. But Goki is a nasty old bastard who eats little kids souls! How terrifying is that! I hate him anyways though, the perv. He's tried hitting on my more than once. Of course neither Kurama nor Hiei would stand for that. I'm not so sure what to do if I'm accused of association with the guys, but whatever happens will be! I wonder what Kurama would do if I was accused?

Oh well, whatever. All I know is that a Spirit Detective followed us around while we were walking around in the town. Me, Hiei, Kurama and that wretched Goki were searching out the place for... oh Heavens know what! Only they know, and like they would tell me, or at least Kurama would if he wasn't around these other demons.

Hn, whatever. All I've heard is that that strange detective followed them into the woods when Kurama sent me home, he must have sensed that boy before me. Heh. Apparently, Kurama told them that he was quitting the little 'gang' and Hiei got really pissed off. Goki too. But Goki was confronted by that detective, and the guy lost. That Koenma guy must really be desperate. Heh. Oh well. I have to go to the hospital now. Visit Mom.

Sakura: If no one knows what I'm talking about, think back to when you first meet Kurama. It's a little sketchy right now but I assure you that it will get better! ;

Hiei: NICK YOU STUPID PERSON GO AWAY!

Kurama: Who are you yelling at!

Sakura: NE!

Hiei: Nothing... Oo

Bye!


	2. Healed

Sakura: Back once more!

Hiei: Unfortanely.

Sakura: This is a lot cheesier than my other stories but it should get better. This is just based off a dream.

Hiei: That just had to include me.

Sakura: Yep:)

Hiei: ...

Sakura: Anyhoo, thanks to Hitokiri-of-the-Shadows:) Only reviewer! XD

Hiei: Why are you so happy? Only one review...

Sakura: I'd continue to write it even if I got zero reveiws. I just love to write!

Hiei: Whatever.

Sakura: ON WITH THE FIC!

Kurama: ((whaps Sakura)) Ahem!

Sakura: GRRR! I don't own YYH, but I own a Hiei plushie:)

Kurama: ((nodnod))

Sakura: On with the fic!

Chapter 2

Me and Kurama visited mom today, and she wasn't doing very well. He brought a new friend of his, very odd that kid was. He had a very interesting sense about him. Like a demonic aura- but I know it wasn't. Anyways, he came to visit and Kurama did this stupid thing. He tried to use his artifact that he stole from Reikai to save mom.

Just hearing _that_ sentence would make me sound like I wanted my human mother to die. But I don't. The problem with using the Forlorn Hope is that you have to give something up in place of your greatest desire. And that is your life.

When I found out that that certain thing is your life, I nearly went spastic and killed Kurama! It's a good thing Hiei told me what the sacrifice was. I was with mom and he climbed in through the window. It always makes me laugh when he does that because we are near the top of the building and there are no trees nearby.

But he told me all about it and asked me where Kurama was. I was about to reply but instead just got up and ran to the roof of the hospital, bumping into Kurama as I ran up and he ran down the stairs. We tumbled down and ended up getting a few bumps and bruises ourselves, but I didn't get as many as Kurama because as soon as we neared the bottom steps, Hiei caught me and tried to catch Kurama, and missed. But we didn't care because he explained what he did to me as we ran to see if mom was ok.

The doctors told us that she had made a miraculous recovery! Me and Kurama were so happy! Hiei just sort of watched, trying to think of a way to use _his_ artifact as I found out a bit later.

Me and Kurama went home tonight, not worried like all the other nights, laughing and playing around. Hiei had gone to his little secluded spot in the woods. Me and Kurama had offered him a room time and time again, but to no avail.

It was an amazing feeling, and all the way home I wouldn't let go of Kurama's arm because I was afraid that the effects of the mirror were just delayed or something, and that my big bro could die on me at any second.

Well, big bro in the past, twin bro in the present. Me and Youko Kurama were brother and sister and also the best of friends. Even when Koronue came around.

When me and Kurama finally got home, we opened the door and kicked off our shoes, then ran to the fridge for a celebration cookie, or whatever else was edible in there.

"Mama's boy!" I teased him over and over and he just laughed and said something about the way I dressed or how I only hung out with him and Hiei.

It made me laugh.

It only reminded me how much I love my brother. We finally decided on ice cream and put candles in there for the heck of it. We blew out the candles and laughed some more. Kurama and I finally turned in for the night at around eleven. We went to our separate bathrooms and changed into pajama's, brushing our teeth and in my case, braiding my thick, black and red hair. I've been trying to get Kurama to cut his, I warned him that it made him look like a girl, but he just laughed and brushed it aside.

I lay down on my bed, grabbing a book and waiting to either hear a tapping at my window or my alarm clock go off. Hiei used to come to my window and we'd chat the night away, but once he stole that stupid sword that turns humans to demons, he hasn't come to visit me.

I sat in my bed, knees drawn to my chin and a sigh escaping me. I hooked my feet against the edge of the bed and lay sideways across the bed, looking underneath for a book I could read. Finding nothing, I drew myself back up with my short but sturdy legs.

Finally, after a half an hour of laying on my back, staring at the ceiling, I fell asleep.

Sakura: And there's the end:)

Hiei: Next chapter will be up soon.

Sakura: I already have it written but I'm making lots of changes... :)

Hiei: Nesh.

Sakura:) He's just sad because he looks like a bad guy! >:)

Hiei: > 

BYE:)


	3. Encounter Of A Third Eye

Sakura: Woooooooooo! REVIEWERS! Thanks a TON Y'all:) I won't get all of your reviews because my email sucks... > 

Hiei: ...

Sakura: Wow, you're surprisingly quiet...

Hiei: What?

Sakura: O.o Now I've seen it all- you? Daydreaming! (laughing) Anyways, this is like, one of the last chapters that will be written in first person from the view of Sakura's diary. The next chapter is with Genkai and Yusuke etc. and it follows her around, considering the condition of her arms at the end of this chapter. I know that Sakura seems a little Mary-Sue sometimes-

Hiei: A _little_ she says...

Sakura: I can't help it! But it's not like everyone will fall in love with her. She just has a good personality! If you know me, you'd think _I_ was a frickin' Mary-Sue! So anyways, sorry about that. And do you think I should go really deep into the Rando thing? Cuz I don't think I will. It's not that important. Do you think Sakura should forgive Hiei easily? Or not so much... I need answers people!

Hiei: She doesn't own YYH, thank _GOD_.

Sakura: (swats Hiei) That's for you reborn-soul-09 :)

Hiei: (twitching)

Sakura: And thanks to AnonymousHieiFan(#'s) and ForestHanyou and also Hitokiri-of-the-Shadow.

Hiei: Sorry if she forgot anyone...

Sakura: On with the fic!

Chapter 3

The next couple of days were amazingly hectic. Me and Kurama cleaned like there was no tomorrow, we wanted to make sure it was nice when mom got home. We both made a promise to work EXTRA hard because we don't want her back at the hospital.

Hiei helped too. Sort of. Or maybe he just watched. Who cares? He was there which is a big step! All he did was look out the window- when I shook him and asked if he wanted lunch he nearly jumped a foot in the air! It made me laugh a little and he blushed, embarrassed he had been caught off guard. But as he left, he looked enlightened, as though an idea had struck him as I forced him to eat ningen food. It sort of scared me because I knew it had to do with that stupid sword of his. I swear, if he does anything stupid I'll beat him and ask questions later.

So, Hiei left and me and Kurama cleaned up from lunch- wondering what to do with the rest of our day. We decided to go grocery shopping. Unfortunately, our 16th birthday isn't for quite a while and Mom isn't home yet, so we had to walk. Joy. Although I have to admit it WAS good exercise. But anyways, we walked to the grocery store and about halfway there, Kurama turns around and looks a little disturbed.

I asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer. He just turned and ran off in the direction of the docks. I hadn't run that fast in forever, certainly not often as a human. I had to tap into my demon strength to keep up with Kurama.

When we finally reached the docks, Hiei's energy was off the charts. We ran inside the one where Hiei's Reikai was resonating. As we ran inside, I saw a strange looking girl with blue hair and even stranger energy. Kurama told me to go help her while he attended to Hiei. He left me no time to argue so I sullenly went over to the blue haired person, noticing another brown haired girl in front of her.

Instantly, I kneeled down next to the girl and watched as the blue haired girl tried to heal her. It was then that I noticed an eye on the unconscious girls forehead. I had to glare- knowing it was Hiei and his damned sword again.

I pushed aside the other girls cut and bleeding hands and replaced them with my own. I prayed to whoever it is who matters that my healing abilities would be enough to hold the demon eyes closed and keep this human in her natural state of humanity.

I heard a groan and blood leaking against the ground. With my keen sense of smell and hearing I could instantly tell it was Kurama's. I heard a cry and realized it was Hiei.

"Kurama! Are you out of your mind! You took my killing stroke!" that was Hiei. Who was he trying to kill? That Spirit Detective.

Then- "Kurama! You traitor! I'll massacre you!"

I lost my concentration a moment and felt the demonic energy from the eye slice up my arm. I turned my concentration back to healing the girl, trying to ignore the pain and once more praying that Hiei only spoke out of rage. My arm was still being sliced though, my concentration had been scattered and would not go back into place.

Kurama came running over to the three of us, a sword in his gut.

"Kurama! What the heck?" I shouted over to him, wincing as the lacerations of the eye became deeper.

I heard a blast coming from the direction that Kurama had come from and closed my eyes against the seething pain from lack of concentration and sensitive ears.

Kurama pulled the sword from his gut and unscrewed the hilt from the blade, giving it to the blue haired girl. I moved out of the way, forgetting about my arms and moved over to Kurama, muttering threats that I nearly meant.

I heard Hiei gasp, smelt his blood and heard it hit the ground in small amounts, but he was bleeding all the same. I felt his consciousness slip away and heard his small body fall to the ground.

I didn't care, shockingly. He threatened to kill Kurama. Nothing is stronger than the bonds of siblings- especially ours considering it all. After all I've been through, he has always been there for me. It strengthened our bond. I'll explain it all later, rest assured.

A boy walked over as I slumped over next to Kurama, checking his wound to see if he would live. His black hair was slicked back and he had a deficit of Reiki.

"Are you guys all right? Keiko! How's she…?" the boy started, his brown eyes blazed in fury and worry.

"She's fine, the antidote's working and the third eyes fading," the blue haired girl said.

"That's Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective, and Botan, grim reaper and messenger for the Underworld," Kurama gasped out at my confused look.

"Stop talking and rest, idiot." I said, swiping at the tears stinging at my eyes.

"I owe you man," the boy called Yusuke stepped toward Kurama, inquiry in his eyes.

"Don't sweat it. I'll be ok. My trials pending so I'll stay home and mend." Kurama replied.

"You better believe it! Screw school, you're staying home if I have to TIE you to the damn couch!" I shouted, blushing slightly at my outburst.

"Introduction time Kurama, who's the chick?" Yusuke grinned mischievously.

"That 'chick' would be my sister, and I can assure you that she does not like being called that." Kurama smiled slightly.

I was fuming silently at that point.

"Er, anyways, you could have let us in on that little plan of yours you rascal!" Botan said, smiling at the Spirit Detective.

"You think I had a plan? It was a flash of insight! I just realized he was so fast I'd never bag him with a direct shot!" Yusuke had replied.

"Gah! What were you going to do if that didn't work?" I had to shout- he was so dense.

"I dunno, just think of something else I guess,"

"So you didn't have a plan after all. I think I'm beginning to see how you work," Kurama sighed out, smiling.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Yusuke retorted.

"Exactly what itsounds like, bakka!" I had shouted back.

We walked home, Kurama leaned on me and I tried to indirectly heal him. We didn't notice the heavily bleeding lacerations on my arms until we got home. Once I cleaned up his wound, he helped with mine. I sent him off to bed and luckily he didn't protest.

I brought a snack to my room and began to type this- the events of today. But I am tired from all this healing. It's not my specialty and takes a lot out of me. So good night to you, my little diary. I will not write for a long while, my arms aching as they are.

Sakura: Yeah, that's all for now... :) Swimming again! YAAAY!

Hiei: GO AWAY NICK!

Sakura: Not again... Nick's my lil bro... sometimes he inhabits Hiei's mind... >:)

Hiei: (whimper) You're brother's uber freaky.

XD

Fin Chapter Three


	4. Sleeping Sakuras

Sakura: Chapter four! W00t! At last:) 

Hiei: Ne.

Sakura: Fine, my story sucks and so do I. And I don't own YYH and I messed up the story.

Hiei: ...

Sakura: Oh, and I'm failing math. Better?

Hiei: ...Not..really

Sakura: Yeesh! Picky! Anyhoo, this switches from first to third person- sorry! It would have been uber annoying to have written the rest in first person.

Hiei: I think your just lazy.

Sakura: ... You don't hear me denying. Yeah, no updates next week, maybe one saturday before I leave- I'm going to NY then Miami then the Bahama's. ;

Hiei: Didn't you have a question for these people?

Sakura: Oh yeah! I asked you all if I should do Genkai's story arc thing and no one said no-

Hiei: No one said yes either-

Sakura: So I did it any ways, and it sucks because I wanted to get it up...

Hiei: Your love scenes suck too.

Sakura: (gasps) Ew! Lemons! >:)

Disclaimer: Where're we goin' thunder? BRIAN REGAN IS MY GAWD! XD And Daine Cook:)

Sakura: On with the fic:)

Chapter 4

As I open my eyes, immense pain from my arms hits me like a freight train. Moaning, I sit up and glare at my reflection- my mottled and multi-colored hair, my strange green and brown eyes. My stupid, plain looks, small breasts and stick figure body. Although, Mom always says it's lucky I'm so thin- with my short stature. Still, she has no idea how many times people have accused me of being bulimic or anorexic- which is why I have like, no friends.

Oh, and I started talking to Hiei again. Though I hardly say much to him. It's only been a few weeks and my arms are healing nicely, along with Kurama's gaping wound. I made sure of that! It's been taking much longer than usual for my wounds to heal because all my energy has been spent on Kurama, getting him up and going so he can go back to school.

I'm very excited because today, I'm going to grandma Genkai's. She's not really my grandma, but I visit her so often, she's become like a second mother. Everyone calls her old hag, and since I've been there, people have been signing up and quitting her training like there's no tomorrow.

So she's having a little contest where she'll teach the winner everything she knows. She, being a grandmotherly figure, had offered it to me first, but after training many years under her temple roof, I realized that it was probably a bit intense for a lazy person like me.

I dressed in tight fitting jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops. Kurama hates my taste in pants, and clothes for that matter, but mom would never complain about us because she loves us too much. Ever since we lost our human father, we're all she has left.

I think of all this as I slip into a black shirt with the kanji for fire on it. I un-braid and comb out my hair, putting it up into a tight pony-tail. I pack a few pairs of jeans and many shirts, plus all other necessary essentials into a small backpack.

I walk downstairs and went digging through the cupboards, grabbing some snack for the walk up to Genkai's temple.

I walk quietly but quickly back over to Kurama's room and slip him a note that I was going to Genkai's and to call my cell if he needed me. I put a hand to my lips and blew him a kiss goodbye. I look at my watch and finally realized that I needed to be on my way.

I walk to the bus station and took a bus as far as close as it could take me to Genkai's, then walked the next ten miles.

When I finally reached the outskirts of her temple, there was a large sign that said 'Master Genkai, disciple selection trials'. Letting out a sigh I trudge on towards the gate and shoved it open.

There's already this huge crowd outside the gates and I push through them all, catching a glimpse at the competition. I think I see Yusuke, but I must be mistaken- how would he know Genkai?

I walk up the steps and open the door to Genkai's home. Shouts follow me.

"You're not supposed to go in there she warned us!"

"Cheater! Get back out here!"

I sigh and try not to laugh.

"Grandma Genkai!" I call out, loud enough for the first row to hear.

I hear muttering and laugh as Genkai digs a finger in her ear at my loudness. She smiles slightly and I return the action, hugging her tightly. I have to get down on my knees because she's actually shorter than me. Shocker.

The two of us walk out together and immediately the crowd ceases.

"That shriveled runt is Genkai!" I hear a familiar voice say. Unable to place it, I smiled and step forward once more, one step behind Genkai.

"Well now, quite a crowd. I see. Let's whittle this down a bit, shall we?" Genkai spoke, her voice loud and awe inspiring, "The first test is… drawing lots."

I grin, slightly embarrassed. It's the funniest thing. Most are probably thinking Genkai's a loony, but I'm sure there's something behind this all.

"Each of you will take an envelope from the jar," I say, catching on to Genkai's little test.

"Everyone get one? Good, now open them. If there's a red paper inside, you passed." Genkai said, her orders fulfilled upon instant.

Shouts of joy and depression were suddenly heard, some a little too loud for my sensitive ears. After a bit, two men seemingly loomed out of nowhere and approach Genkai.

"Just a minute there, we're famous spiritualists from Kyushu." one says.

"We didn't come all this way to get turned away like this!" the other speaks after, a hint of loathing in his voice.

I start to step forward, but stop, knowing that Genkai can fully well handle herself.

"Listen you pipsqueaks and listen good I gave you a chance to leave quietly and save face, but you're blowing it. You call yourselves spiritualists and you don't even know why you lost! You're phonies and you're wasting my time, go home, knock back some brews and get a life." Genkai says to them.

"Enough of your insults- we shall not be mocked!" one of the two shouts and gets ready to attack.

Genkai sends a shivering glare their way and shouts quite loudly, I must say. I have to cover my ears as the two sore losers are blown away.

The crowd is awed.

"Hmph. Getting old sucks," is all I hear as I uncover my ears.

Laughing lightly, I listen as she tells the people left that size isn't everything and I watch her walk proudly.

"This is my assistant, Sakura. Respect her as you would respect me," Genkai says, "Well, what are you standing around there for! Come on."

I follow her towards where the first challenge will commence. Of the people left, however, a familiar energy wafts to me, along with an immensely strong one. I realize that Yusuke must indeed be here, along with a slightly powerful demon.

Genkai leads us to a large section of her temple and I let out a laugh as I realize where we are. Confused shouts and laughter follow as she opens the door.

"It's an arcade!" someone behind me shouts followed by, "We're going to be tested here!"

"That's right," Genkai says, "now listen up. Each of you will play these games to the best of your ability. These machines have been designed to measure your capacities in various ways- spiritually derived capacities I should say."

"The Jenken game measures your sixth sense, the punching game measures your spiritual might and the karaoke game measures your life energy!" I say brightly.

"What do Tetris and Asteroids measure?" That's Yusuke. I can so tell.

I walk up behind Genkai in time to hear her say, "Nothing. They're just for fun."

I wave to Yusuke and smile, "Of the three testing games you must pass two of them."

"And they cost 100 yen each to play," Genkai adds.

Yusuke walks away grumbling as I laugh. I get discount- half off because I'm her student and her adoptive granddaughter.

I follow Yusuke and his obnoxious friend, Kuwabara around to the three tests. The punching game they both passed with flying colors, amazingly. Kuwabara passed the jenken game, but Yusuke failed that one. He must have passed the karaoke but I wasn't paying attention when he did it. I was over at the punching game seeing how good my punch was.

Before I know it, half of the people are gone and we are heading out to the woods in back of Genkai's place. As soon as Genkai explained the challenge, even more people were gone.

As soon as she said 'Go!' Genkai took off with immense speed towards the end of the forest. I follow suit at a quick jog.

We wait at the large tree that signifies the end of these fools journeys. Seven people emerge from the forest one by one, Kuwabara arriving first. He was worried because Yusuke wasn't their yet.

Eventually, Yusuke emerges from the forest, the notorious bat demon in his hands, battered and worn.

"Thought I'd never get here in time!" he shouts, giving me the ten-four and glowering at Genkai.

"Ahem, and now for the fourth test!" Genkai shouts, "… didn't think I'd need one…"

I laugh outright and start my way back to her temple.

Sakura: Well... before I leave you to your little "Ihateyourstoryiwishyouwoulddieandburninhellbecauseeverythingaboutyousucksandijustcantstandyou."

comments, a thanks to reviewers!

AnonymousHieiFan101: Yeah yeah! I'll update as often as possible:) But you have to update _your_ story!

ForestHanyou: Agh! I will- someday! I have writers block! (sobsob)

FIN CHAPTER 4


	5. Troubling Remorse

Sakura: Well, chapter five:)

Hiei: Ahem. Tell them Sakura.

Sakura: (innocently) Tell them what?

Hiei: (whaps Sakura)

Sakura: Ow! Fine! I might not update until Monday...

Hiei: Why?

Sakura: Because I'm busy bieng an ass an enjoying myself! Gawd!

Hiei: Much better.

Sakura: Hmph. I'm sort of happy with how this chapter turned out. Hiei may be a little OC, but I'm trying ladies! (and gents...?)

Hiei: Sakura owns not YYH, if she did... well it would suck.

Sakura: (sighs) This chapter is dedicated to Konoko-Chan! (Hitokiri-of-the-shadows)

Hiei: And... why again? (looks angry)

Sakura: Because... why are you angry? She only gave you back to me! She's just as crazy as I am! (glomps Konoko chan)

Hiei: Anyways, on with the fic.

Sakura: RIGHTO! Let's go eat us some knickers and have brunch! Cheerio then! (XD)

Chapter 5

I reached Genkai's temple in a matter of minutes, glad to back in my second home. I thought it best to leave her and let her think of a new test.

I ran to my room and grabbed my first-aid kit, checking to see if it was fully stocked as usual. I took it and walked leisurely back to where they last were and found no one.

After walking around for about a half an hour, I finally found five people gathered around towards the center. It had been lowered from what, eight? To five? Wow. Grandma gets it all done fast!

I saw Kuwabara and another walk towards me and saw Yusuke and another weird guy stay in the center. I run to catch up with Genkai and spotted a worried Botan. As I approached she smiled at me, a sort of a half-sided smiled.

"Hey Botan, what are you doing here?" I walked over and stood beside her, wondering why she was so nervous.

"Oh, nothing, it's just- I'm worried about Yusuke and this next fight," Botan confided softly.

"Not enough juice for another shot?" I asked, and she looked at me, shocked.

"What? How did you- what are you-"

"Spirit energy, Reikai, you know! Genkai's temple is my second home- of course I know about Spirit Energy!" I smiled at her.

She nodded, looking confused but relieved. Now I was confused. We watched the fight, and it seemed as though the freaky ninja dude was winning, getting in all the shots and those stupid suicide shooting stars thing. The end of it all? Well, let's just say I finally got to see Yusuke in action, AND finally realized what Kurama meant by Yusuke's little 'plans'.

All in all, turns out this little guy is really powerful and Kuwabara tried to defeat him, got smashed bad, and Yusuke beat the little guy- who randomly turned into this tall, buff guy with long hair.

The only reason I'm going over this so non-descript is because I'm still confused.

However, it's a good thing I brought that first-aid kit, I had to set Kuwabara's broken arm and mend Yusuke's scrapes.

I stayed for about half of his training, doing all the tasks alongside with him until I finally decided that I was bored and left in the middle of the night. I traveled the whole way back home on foot. It was very early in the morning when I got back and it was way too early to go back to sleep.

So I stood outside Kurama's room. Until I heard him stir, then I snuck in. VERY sneakily, might I add. And he STILL caught me. He just turned and smiled at me. I stuck out my tongue at him and waited until he sat up to crawl over to him.

His wounds appeared to be healing nicely and his trial was over, community service mostly. Neither Hiei nor Kurama mentioned me, for the better he said because then I'd owe Spirit World community service. I left the room so Kurama could change.

I went to my room and decided to take a shower. I nearly fell asleep! Once I was dressed again, I was informed by Kurama that it was grocery shopping day and that Mom was coming home in two days. Woah, too much loaded on at once! But I wasn't about to let my brother down, so I put on a strong front and followed him as we made our way to the grocery store.

Luckily, we didn't need much. In the time of my absence, he noticed less food had been missing. I had to smile at that, I was a little embarrassed truthfully! I picked out some random things like ramen and some delicious looking raspberries, and Kurama picked out the rest. I was too tired to notice anything else really.

We walked up to the cash register and began to put what little food we had onto the moving counter. We packed the food together and paid for the food.

When the two of us walked outside, I realized what a gorgeous day it was. And it truly was. It was just the right temperature, a few clouds in the sky for cooling off if the sun was directly upon you, and trees lined up against the large grocery store for calming comfort.

Kurama swore and handed me the three bags we had managed to fill to run back inside the grocery store, leaving me to my comforting trees.

THIRD PERSON POV

Sakura sat down in front of the trees, placing the three bags on one side and scrunching her knees up to her face. She smiled softly into her jeans, content in the perfect temperature. It was so perfect for a nap that she just couldn't resist. Sakura fell asleep. Before falling totally asleep, she heard footsteps walking towards her, and smiled. For some reason she felt safe.

:3 ------------'O'-------------- :3

Hiei stepped towards Sakura, his footsteps unsure but steady. He wasn't quite positive that she had forgiven him for his little 'escapade' shall we call it.

He sighed and stooped down to her level, wondering why it was she was sleeping and if her lacerated arms had begun to feel better. He lifted a fragile looking arm in his hand, looking at the light bloodstains upon them and sighing in relief, hoping once more that they would not be scarred because of him.

She was his first true friend. The only one he could rely on and speak his secrets to.

Sakura sighed in her sleep. It awoke Hiei from his past thoughts and he sat himself beside her, leaning his head against the tree as well.

He heard the sliding doors open and close many times before Kurama finally came out.

"Hello there, Hiei," Kurama said, nonchalantly but a little worriedly.

Hiei nodded and looked quickly back at Sakura. He turned his eyes back to the fox and followed as he moved in quick steps to the other side of Sakura, placing his newest bag near her side and leaning over to slide her over his back, her arms draping over his shoulders and falling across his chest.

"Hiei, would you- please?" Kurama shifted Sakura's weight on his back and nodded towards the grocery bags.

Hiei sighed, reaching to drape the four bags across his arms. With a short, slightly angry glance at Kurama, the two walked on.

Kurama smiled the whole way home, he was good at forgiving and wasn't all too well at holding a grudge, unless you threatened one he loved. But since Sakura forgave Hiei, Kurama concluded that he would as well.

Kurama turned around and began to walk backwards to chat with the disgruntled Hiei, his smile growing as Sakura buried her face into his rosy smelling hair.

"Well, Hiei, thank you for carrying the groceries! I'm sure you are wondering why it is that Sakura is sleeping near afternoon," Kurama waited for an answer, thinking perhaps that he would not receive one.

Hiei nodded curtly, watching as Kurama stepped out of the way of random things while not looking.

"Well, she was over at Genkai's for quite a while, in case you hadn't noticed her disappearance, and has been training alongside Yusuke. Judging from her reaction to all the training, we can assume that Yusuke will be just as tired but much stronger." Kurama watched his friends face for tell-tale emotions, finding none.

Kurama and Hiei continued walking that way until they reached the Minamino residence. Kurama talked some of the time, and Hiei listened all of the time, whether it was to Kurama's words or Sakura's soft breathing.

Kurama opened the door, kicking it open and stepping inside, kicking off his shoes. He turned around to tell Hiei to take off his shoes, but found only four shopping bags and the sigh of the wind.

Kurama smiled slightly, stepping over towards the living room, where a futon was located. He lay Sakura on the folded futon and turned back around to get the grocery bags.

'All that training must have been intense!' Kurama thought as he picked up the bags, 'And it's hard for her to train so hard, I suppose, considering that she has lacked in the use of her demon powers since we were born in ningenkai. I mean, I have used my powers, but they do differ slightly from hers… and not to mention that the most she does to display her demonic lineage is her little transformations. Oh, here I go again, off on a tangent and talking to myself!'

Kurama shook his head and dropped the grocery bags on the counter. His mother was to be released in two days, his sister would be tired those two days to save up her strength so as to seem her usual elated self for his mother, and him still partially healing from his stomach wound, although it had completely scabbed over and started to grow skin once more.

Sakura was a great kid, if only their demon mother had truly realized all that…But at least their human mother did. Sakura was that kid in everyone's family who was talented, pretty, unique and a total cutie.

Kurama thought through all that as he stocked the refrigerator and cabinets with fresh food, trying to get the slightly melting ice cream into the freezer before it was too late.

He rolled up the plastic bags and put them underneath the sink, where all the bags were kept. He turned toward the living room and sauntered over there. He walked in front of the couch, leaning over to pick up his sister once more.

Cradling her in his arms, Kurama stepped cautiously up the stairs that led to their conjunctional rooms. He kicked open the door leading into Sakura's room and stalked over to her bed, laying her softly down upon it.

He took off the sandals she had been wearing and put them beside her bed. Deciding his work was done, he began to walk out the door.

Not all scars show…

Kurama turned towards her computer. A curious message displayed across it's black background in bold red letters, chiller font.

Not all scars show, not all wounds heal, sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels.

Kurama sighed and sat down at the computer, he would be hitting himself later, assuredly, but something about the message just chilled him, and made the curious fox want to see more.

He swirled the mouse, watching as the screen turned from dark to bright. He closed all the messages that had suddenly popped up from her AIM account, and signed her off. Kurama smiled at her computer background: it was a picture of when Sakura, Hiei and Kurama had gone to the beach on a rampant hooky day.

Sakura had been so happy that day. He remembered her sitting on the beach, oblivious to the scorching hot sand, then splashing around in the salty ocean, having the time of her life. It was good to see her smile after such tragedies that had befallen her.

He looked through some of her document, knowing something was calling him. Kurama assured himself that this was a brotherly thing to do, normal ningens did it as well, going through their sisters things.

MY PHOTOS!

Kurama clicked on that, feeling an emotion leaking out from each image, resonating from each smile or tear.

Sakura as an infant, holding hands with Kurama. Sakura on her bike, Kurama on his bike, Sakura looking sulky in a dress and Kurama looking handsome in a suit.

He laughed softly, Sakura would be sore when she heard that she would have to wear a dress for the next wedding- their mother's! She had met a kind man, Sakura had met him and liked him well enough, but usually wasn't all too well with strangers, and he was another reason that Kurama had been ready to sacrifice his own life for his mothers.

Shiori Minamino, luckiest mom in the world. Her son would have given up everything for her to make up for the hell she had had to deal with during his infantile actions in his younger years. He knew it must have been hard to have lived with a son who thought his mother was inferior, and the shyest girl in the three worlds.

But even if Kurama had died, Shiori would have had Sakura, her fiancé and his son. He shook his head, such thoughts were not good. Not only would Shiori have been heartbroken over the loss of her son, but Sakura at the loss of her brother. And he knew she wouldn't want to lose him once more…

He looked through the rest of the pictures, the ones in the beginning had more of Kurama and Sakura, Shiori and even some of their father, but very few. He recalled that she had downloaded every single picture on their mothers computer the day after her father passed away, knowing their mother would go through the files and delete anything that would invoke memories of him.

As he looked through the pictures, he suddenly realized that there weren't as many of Sakura as there were of Kurama and Shiori, and he quickly deduced that it was she who was taking the pictures. He clicked through most, none catching his eye until he reached one picture.

It was the first picture of Hiei on her computer. Most of him was covered in leaves, considering he was in a tree. Kurama glanced down at the title.

'The funny dude in that tree.'

'So Sakura had seen Hiei before I had', Kurama thought, glimpsing the date.

Kurama jumped as he heard Sakura stir in her sleep and quickly closed the documents program, jumping up from the chair. He quietly snuck out of the room, hoping she would remain unawares of his little search-and-find of her pictures.

'O'-------------------------

Tap tap

Sakura sat up lazily to greet the awkward tapping, a sleepy look in her eyes. She crawled out of bed, not realizing quite where she was. She looked in the mirror quick, noticing she still had her clothes on and her hair was a mess.

She scowled at her reflection and nabbed an elastic, putting her hair in a quick, messy but effective ponytail.

Sakura walked over to her window, looking outside before opening it. It was a large window, one that greeted the day with open arms that had a bench inside the room.

She opened the window wide, feeling cool air rush in all around her. Sakura quickly turned and saw Hiei standing near her desk, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Good evening, Hiei!" Sakura smiled and yawned.

He nodded to her welcome, sitting down upon the floor once he knew she wasn't too mad at him. He sighed and put an elbow on his knee and placed his head in his hand.

"What's troubling you Hiei?" Sakura kneeled down in front of the imiko.

He looked shocked a minute, lifting his head out of his and looking her in the eyes. Hiei thought a minute. Sure, something was bothering him, more of a lot of somethings. Mainly his past, sometimes the present, maybe the future.

"Hn." Hiei tried not to glare as Sakura playfully poke his small nose.

"Come now, Hiei! You know very well that doesn't work anymore!" Sakura smiled and sat back, her arms extended behind her.

"Nothing," Hiei muttered.

Sakura smiled, "Much better! Even if it wasn't the truth…"

Hiei looked at Sakura. She was always smiling. It made him want to smile at times, but pride got in the way of such feelings.

"Anyways, guess where _I've_ been these past months!" Sakura pressed, putting her hands together in a soft clap.

Hiei watched as her smiled grew and awaited her answer.

"You're not going to guess?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't have to guess, I know already. Genkai's, right?" Hiei answered her, knowing she would not stop until he had supplied an answer.

"Aw! Kurama _told_ you didn't he?" Sakura pouted slightly, but brightened as she got back on track, "It was so much fun! All that training really wore me out though! I'm _still_ tired, and sore all over!"

Sakura threw up her hands as she explained all the meticulous training she had gone through, not to mention slacking off with Yusuke. Hiei looked slightly pained when she spoke of Yusuke, guilt flooding his eyes briefly.

When she finally stopped talking about her experiences while training with Yusuke and Genkai, she let down her bandaged arms and lay them across her legs. She hardly noticed that Hiei had been following them around more than her story.

Hiei took a breath, watching as Sakura smiled at him, and reached forward, taking her arm and caressing it in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said, words cold and rough, but melancholy.

Sakura closed her eyes as a gust of wind blew all around her. When she opened them, Hiei was gone and her window was open once more.

She paused a minute, thinking of how she would have to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and that it was fine.

Everything was going to be alright.

'O'-------------------------------------------

Sakura: It's over! Gotta go! Sorry to all my reviewers but I've got a train to catch:)

Hiei: Bai.

Sakura: Love you!

Fin Chapter Five


	6. Hiding Foxes

Sakura: Well, this is the start of the four Saint Beasts! I really have to get off now though... :(

Hiei: Agh... Your Dad's yellin' at us again... OO

Sakura: Agh...

Hiei: Ciao.

Chapter 6

"Hey, hey Sakura! Wake up a minute will you?"

Sakura rolled over, away from the hushed voice attempting to rouse her.

"SAKURA!" the voice whispered/shouted at her.

She turned back to the voice of which belonged to Kurama and sat up.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura became worried, it was early in the morning.

"Nothing too much, I have to go to Spirit World with Hiei," Kurama said, sitting beside her on her bed, "just some community service you could say."

He smiled softly at her and patted her head.

"Where's Hiei?" Sakura asked, a plan formulating in her mind.

"He'll be coming around later so we can share a portal, rather than making two and wasting energy," Kurama replied, "I'll tell him to come up and say good bye."

"Why can't I come?" Sakura pleaded.

"It's too dangerous! Are you kidding me? It's in Demon City! On the other side of Spirit World! No _way_ are you going with us!" Kurama looked shocked at his sister.

'No way? That's what you think!'

"Okay brother," Sakura's face entertained an innocent smile.

Kurama pat his sister on the head once more, smiling unsurely.

Sakura smiled and watched as her brother left the room. She jumped out of bed as soon as he closed the door and started to strip off her pajama's.

It had been a few days since she had last seen Hiei, the night he first came to her window since that whole shadow sword incident.

Sakura put on her loose jean pants and a black top with the kanji for energy on it. She combed out her hair and put it once more into a loose ponytail, she looked at herself quick and sprinted back to bed, bouncing on it a minute and laying down upon it.

Her plan couldn't fail! It was perfect now that she thought of it! Kurama would never guess!

Someone knocked at the door and Sakura scrambled under the covers, mumbling a sleepy, "Come in," to the visitor.

The door opened and Hiei stepped inside. Sakura sat straight up in bed and quickly hopped out. She ran over to Hiei and covered his mouth.

"Hiei! Will you do me a _huge_ favor?" Sakura begged, her eyes large.

"Say goodbye?" Kurama asked his friend as Hiei walked down the stairs, slowly.

Hiei nodded and followed as Kurama led him out the back door. Greeting the two of them was a large, shimmering portal glowing every hue of blue possibly imagined.

Hiei watched as Kurama stepped through the portal, following the fox demon slowly and trying to ignore the protest in the back of his mind.

Hiei walked through to the other side of the portal, closing his eyes as he went through the sensation of falling through water.

When he opened his eyes again, Hiei found himself in the same room he had gone to before his trial. Hiei stepped forward towards Kurama, sensing the portal close up quickly behind him.

'Woah, where are we?'

Hiei ignored the questioner and tried to tune in to what the person behind the desk was saying.

The room was large, roman columns upholding the ceiling in four corners of the room, the checkered, tiled floor was decorative and plain at the same time while the desk and a few potted plants were the only actual objects in the room.

"Will you do it?" the chair turned around to reveal an infant, a large hat decorating his head and a binky inhabiting his mouth.

Hiei tried to ignore the snickering in the back of his mind, but couldn't hold in a spiteful smirk.

"Of course, it will count as community service towards the terms set for your trial," the child spoke.

Kurama nodded as did Hiei after a second. The less community service he had left, the faster he could get back to the Makai.

"Good, a portal will be awaiting you outside." the toddler spoke, motioning towards the large mahogany doors behind the two demons.

Hiei was shocked a minute, it had gone a lot faster than expected. He walked out the doors with Kurama, looking around for the portal. He spotted it upon instant, it looking the same as the last one.

"That was quite fast, wasn't it?" Kurama noted, turning to his friend before stepping in the portal, "You _were_ paying attention, weren't you?" Kurama added at Hiei's confused and suspicious look.

'Hiei! You're blowing it!'

'Oh, shut up! It's not like I hide little kitsunes in my scarf everyday, besides, I'm doing you a favor, aren't I?'

'Hmph, oh fine! If you want to put it that way.'

The fox in his white scarf twitched slightly. She was aggravated. Hiei smirked once more as he stepped through the portal after Kurama.

They appeared in front of a large stone castle in Demon City. Kurama and Hiei ducked behind a large tree as a group of dirty Gutter Demons stalked by.

Kurama looked at Hiei and they both nodded, resolute of a plan. They snuck in behind the large group and stood behind two slackers and bonked their heads together, knocking them out. The two took the demons outer cloaks and draped them around themselves.

They caught up with the rest of the group, taking the two slackers spots and followed as they all headed over towards… well… wherever they were going.

Sakura poked her head out from underneath Hiei's scarf, safe since she was hidden by the Gutter Demon's cloak.

"A feast! A feast!"

"Scum-balls!"

"They keep comin'!"

Sakura curled back up in Hiei's scarf, knowing they would soon go into action and join Yusuke and Kuwabara as they fought the Four Saint Beasts.

"They're like _ants_, too many of 'em! They'll overwhelm us!"

'Wow, they're giving up easily,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey! If you're having trouble with these _lowlifes_, how do expect to tackle the castle?" Hiei shouted, voicing Sakura's thoughts in his own way.

Hiei and Kurama trampled and sliced through the demons and got right up front to where, guess who! Yusuke and Kuwabara were.

"The two of you alone wouldn't get very far," Kurama started while both he and Hiei threw off their cloaks, "Care for some help?"

"Where'd you come from?" Yusuke shouted in shock, pointing at the two, or rather three, demons in front of him, "What are you two doing here?"

"Community service in lieu of jail time, you might say," Kurama said, stepping forward slightly.

'Jail time! Kurama never mentioned that! Why didn't he tell me,' Sakura thought in shock, her brother had never been one to lie.

'He didn't want to worry you, isn't it obvious?' Hiei thought back to the fox curled up in his scarf.

Sakura remained silent as she pondered it all. It was so like him to do that, despite that he hated lying.

"Kuwabara, allow me to introduce Hiei and Kurama!" Yusuke said, a smiled on his face.

"Yo,"

"Hi,"

'Hey! I know him! He was in Genkai's contest for her little disciple thing!' Sakura thought, quite loudly in fact.

Hiei shook his head to get her voice to stop echoing in his head.

"You've got Kurama's angle, but here's mine. I'm out to snatch the treasures and weapons the Four Beasts beat me to, so don't expect any help from me, got it?" Hiei told the two humans.

Sakura snickered to herself. It was so like Hiei.

"What's with the shrimp, he's coppin' a pretty high and mighty attitude!" Kuwabara said, obviously not knowing exactly to whom he was speaking to.

"Does a death wish cause you to speak that way to me?" Hiei retorted, a calm look on his face.

"You don't like it? Tough toenails!" Kuwabara answered back.

'Nice way to make friends Hiei,' Sakura couldn't help but think to him.

"Stop it Hiei, we can squabble after this is finished." Kurama's words were like his sisters in that they voiced the same opinion.

"Yusuke, I still have a score to settle with you, I'll warn you once, watch your back." Hiei had to get that last sentence in.

The four of them began to walk, one towing a fifth, towards the castle, ignoring the lower class demons as they parted, fearing Hiei and Kurama.

They finally came to an entrance, the top decorated with human skulls, and some colossal demon skulls as well.

"Woah! That's some entrance!" Yusuke said, voicing Sakura's thoughts, unknowingly.

"A long, dark tunnel. Brr." Kuwabara added to Yusuke's opinion.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained! Let's go guys!" Yusuke stepped ahead of the others and started walking.

As they reached the end, nearing a light at the end of the dark tunnel, a fluttering in the wind was heard. A strange, one eyed, winged creature flew towards the odd group.

"Welcome to Labyrinth Castle, those who dare enter will be tried at the gate of betrayal." the creature spoke, it's voice high pitched but soft, like a pained whisper.

'Tried?'

The creature flew over to the other side of the room and pulled a lever, causing the ceiling to fall. The group gasped as they stuck up their hands instinctively.

"The gate is keenly sensitive, quite smart and extremely wicked. It analyzes the strength of each person and applies the exact amount of pressure that he can tolerate. If even one of you relaxes the slightest bit- SPLAT!" the creatures squealed.

The creature continued on, "You see, only craven traitors are allowed to enter _this_ castle."

Sakura nearly popped out of Hiei's scarf in her worry, but remembered that Kurama would kill her and lose his concentration. Keeping her head, she quivered for a second in Hiei's scarf.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted over to his left, "You're a lot faster than the rest of us, run and try to raise the lever by the eye guy!"

"You outta your _mind_ Urameshi? You go! You can't trust that little dude!" Kuwabara cried vociferously.

"So Mr. Flat Face is not a complete fool after all. Are you _sure_ you want to trust me?" Hiei asked, a smirk dancing across his face.

"I can support your share for a second or two if I give it all I got. GO Hiei!" Yusuke smiled assuredly at his friend, "Just don't take too long, 'kay?"

Hiei looked shocked a minute then dashed out from under the fallen ceiling. He reached the lever easily, and the winged creature looked shocked.

"What're you waitin' for? Raise the lever!" Someone shouted to Hiei when he hesitated.

"Think it over, lord Hiei. Leave them to their fate and I will escort you directly to Master Suzaku!" the creature's eye was half closed in merriment.

'Hiei….?' Sakura thought, extremely worried all of a sudden.

"Heh, what a bunch of morons." Hiei smiled, "You have _no_ idea!"

With intense speed, Hiei unsheathed his sword and sliced vertically at the demon, slicing it nearly in half but letting it live for his message, "Tell your 'masters' that I will spare their lives if they submit to my will! They get one chance to beg for their lives- that's it!"

Yusuke ran over to Hiei whilst the creature flew on its way to speak with it's masters.

"You sure made us sweat with that imperious act of yours! You are one supremely twisted guy. Man!" Yusuke draped an arm around Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei shrugged it off and pointed at Yusuke, "I didn't do it for _your_ sake! This will go a lot faster with backup!"

Hiei turned and stalked off, not bothering to listen as Kurama interpreted 'Hiei Speak'.

Hiei was a bit ahead of everyone else, for the others were listening in as Yusuke contacted Botan in the human world.

'You… really had me worried, Hiei.' Sakura sounded like she had just gotten out of a horror movie with the saddest plot in the world, frightened and sad, as though still not over the shock of it all.

'You didn't trust me?' Hiei sounded teasing a mite, but tried his hardest to hide the emotion behind his words, Sakura sounded serious.

'Wha? No! I trust you! It's just that…well…you hesitated and… it sort of frightened me, that's all…' Sakura stopped as Hiei came to a halt in front of a pair of bronze doors.

"…they're **very** dangerous. And they don't look human at all, so brace yourselves for that," Kurama must have been explaining about the Four Saint Beasts that lay ahead.

Sakura inferred this since she had only heard part of the conversation.

"Such high praise! I **blush**!"

The voice resonated through the doors, gravelly and hard.

"This is one of them?" Yusuke asked aloud as he and Kuwabara shoved through the doors.

"Heh, indeed it is. Welcome. I, Genbu, will take **gooood** care of you!" the creature standing before the odd group was horrific.

His skin was made of rocks, sharp and hard as stone, spiked decorating the large head and tail. He was extremely large and his arms draped across the floor like a monkey's, legs crouched towards the ground.

"Behind me," Genbu spoke, "is the one staircase that leads up. Defeat me and pass. If not, you die. Come at me all at once, it will save me the time."

"I'll give it a whirl,"

Kurama stepped out from behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, his voice steadfast and courageous, but soft.

"Let's see how he handles one of us before we commit to a joint attack. Anyway, I can't let Hiei have all the fun and take all the bows!" Kurama smiled at his demon friend before walking towards Genbu.

"Feh! Whatever." Hiei replied, ignoring the sharp prod he received from Sakura.

'Be nice! He was just making a joke! Yeesh!' Sakura placed her orangey-red and brown paw back where it first was as she admonished the imiko.

"Look, maybe we could sneak around him-" Yusuke started.

"Relax. Kurama may surprise you. Fact is, I teamed up with him because that's a lot smarter than going up against him. Threaten him, or the people he cares for and he gets vicious in ways I rather not think about," Hiei smiled slightly at Yusuke's moronic attempt to avoid the first of the saint beasts.

"Whenever you're ready," Kurama spoke softly.

Genbu remained passive so Kurama spoke once more, "I'll make the first move, then."

"His tail's… melting into the rock floor!" Yusuke watched as the tail sunk into the floor like a hot knife stabbing into butter.

"And it's coming up behind Kurama!"

"Rock is my element! It allows me to do things like… this!" Genbu laughed as his tail leapt from the floor behind Kurama.

Kurama jumped out of the way, a shocked look on his face, and the tail sliced through his stomach despite desperate attempts to escape.

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Sakura shouted.

Hiei would have hit his scarf, but she was just worried about her brother, and Yusuke covered up her small voice.

"He slid his tail right through the rock and nailed Kurama!" Yusuke shouted in shock.

"As you now realize, the room is an entire extension of myself!" Genbu cackled, watching as Kurama put an arm to his stomach.

"It's ok, I've had worse. Genbu just caught me off guard, that's all." Kurama explained to his worried crew, face entertaining a pained smile.

'Kurama…' Sakura whispered mentally, worry caressing every word.

"Eh heh, put on the tough act if you like, but I'm just getting started!" Genbu laughed and began to sink into the floor.

The rock creature cackled once more as his whole body slid into the rock floor, enabling him to be absolutely anywhere in the room.

Kurama looked around the room, his eyes shifting everywhere at once it seemed.

"BOO!" Genbu shouted and attacked Kurama from behind.

As Genbu jumped at Kurama from one side, his tail leaked through and shot at Kurama's other side. Kurama quickly side-flipped, landing on a knee and a foot, just barely having missed the attacks.

"There he goes again!" Yusuke shouted as Genbu once more became one with the stone room.

"No fair! Creep!" Kuwabara yelled.

Genbu shot out of nowhere and tried to grab at Kurama, "You won't win by just dodging, demon thief!"

Kurama got up from where he had landed, having jumped away from another narrowly missed attack from Genbu.

Kurama flipped a hand through his thick, red hair and drew out a rose. "You have a point. It's time I gave as well as got!"

"A rose? Kurama are you _crazy_?" Yusuke shouted at his supposed senile friend.

"This isn't just any rose, it's my rose whip!" Kurama lashed out with the rose, a spark of light surrounding it as it morphed into a green whip, covered in long, fatal spikes.

"The room smells nice… what's going on?" Yusuke asked, a dazed looked crossing his face.

"Dare I say it… flower power?" Kuwabara grimaced at his own lousy joke.

Kurama spoke once aloud, speaking to an unknown source which became clear as Genbu attacked from above.

Kurama was ready though, "Thorn whip lash!" Kurama sliced through Genbu's rocky outer surface like a hot knife through butter.

Genbu's body parts fell to the ground with a loud thud as Kurama walked towards the group.

"STELLAR! You dismembered him in one slice!" Yusuke shouted, running over to greet his wounded friend.

"Psh, the guy wasn't as tough as I though." Kuwabara sniffed as he too walked towards Kurama.

"You **dolt**, Kurama made it _look_ easy. But you'd been dead at Genbu's first strike!" Hiei smirked at Kuwabara's deduction of Genbu.

"Why do you keep insultin' me every time you open yer yap?" Kuwabara stopped to squabble with Hiei.

"Knock it off you two!" Yusuke told the two.

"Yes, we still need to…" Kurama stopped, his eyes dulling as he turned towards Genbu, "We're not finished."

Genbu stood, his head in his hands and with a quick movement, he placed it back on his stony neck, "As you see, being sliced to bits is no more than a moments inconvenience for me."

"Exploding rock! Take that, thief!" Genbu shouted, attacking without warning.

His body parts exploded, each flying with outrageous speed towards Kurama. Kurama lashed out with his whip, slicing and dicing until Genbu was hardly a pile of oversized stones. But that didn't stop him.

His body flew back to him, rocks forming an unscathed body. "You bore me twerp, die! Exploding rock!"

"Again!" Kurama seemed unprepared as he tiredly dodged the body parts flung at him.

Genbu's body began to hover back over to him once more, Kurama was on his knees, breathing hard.

Sakura was trembling inside Hiei's scarf, her head popped out of the top and watching the battle with worried eyes.

Hiei reached back and pet her head with a smile, a 'don't worry!' sort of look that made her trembling slow.

"Heh! Still breathing- but clearly no fight left!" Genbu snapped at Kurama as the demon boy began to laugh, "What's this? Has fear snapped your mind?" Genbu looked startled as the others too began to snicker.

Genbu's body parts were there all right, but not in the right places! Sakura too began to stop her shaking and laugh worriedly along with them all.

Kurama held up a large red stone, "Looking for this? I figure this is your control core, the part that keeps all of the pieces of your body organized. You tried to keep it hidden as a part of your body but I caught a glint as it emitted energy. You see, part of my success at being a thief is that I'm good at finding what's hidden." Kurama concluded as he tossed it into the air and sliced it in half, despite Genbu's attempts for him to not damage the core.

Genbu's scream was unearthly as he exploded into a million pieces. Kurama walked slowly over to his comrades and Sakura tried to squirm out of Hiei's scarf.

Hiei reached back and squished her head back in, 'What are you trying to do? If he sees you, he'll have a heart attack!'

Sakura stopped trying to escaped but couldn't stop her excited squirming as Hiei neared Kurama.

"You did it! And just what he deserved!" Yusuke was complimenting Kurama as Hiei walked over.

Kurama fell to the floor in pain, a small gasp escaping him.

Sakura tried once more to escaped from Hiei's scarf but Hiei began to speak and she stopped to listen.

"Genbu was a formidable opponent, Kurama won't be able to fight another." Hiei spoke, glimpsing behind him quickly to make sure Sakura's head wasn't showing as she tried to make sure of Kurama's well being.

"No problem!" Yusuke said, a smile on his face, "Leave the rest to us!"

"Yeah! I call the next monster! The others can't be _this_ freaky." Kuwabara volunteered, muttering the last part to himself.

Sakura ducked back in Hiei's scarf as Kurama looked up at Hiei a minute to see his reaction, which there wasn't, but slight worry showed in his eyes.

Kurama sighed as he sat back a moment to rest, 'Sakura's going to kill me when I get back home with this wound.'

Kurama spoke not knowing that he would to the same thing when he found out what she had been up to while he had been acquiring the wound.

Sakura: The next chapter will be up as soon as I am done killing my brother:)


	7. Undiscovered

Sakura: Yeesh! Stupid Nick and his stupid French homework...

Hiei: Made you rush and all that!

Sakura: Cha.

Hiei: But that's ok. Chapter Seven is up now- stop cryin'!

Sakura: (Can't stop crying) I wanna go next time!

Hiei: Go where?

Sakura: Two of my buds went to an anime convention w/o meeeee... TTTT

Hiei: Oh.

Sakura: One dressed up like Ryu Sakuma from Gravitation and got hugged by a Shuichi cosplayer!

Hiei: Great.

Sakura: WHY ARENT YOU EXCITED!

Hiei:...

Sakura: Oh, right. You're an anime person... I'm an anime lova... XD

Hiei: Well, why don't you tell us what you did during Gym today?

Sakura: I sat in the grass and felt sorry for myself.

Hiei: Before that.

Sakura: Bawled my eyes out cuz I suck?

Hiei: Right!

Sakura: (Starts to cry again)

Hiei: Awwww!

Sakura: Start... the damn fic... ;(

Chapter Seven

"How ya doin' Kurama?" Yusuke asked for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

Sakura wanted to ask how Kurama was doing. It frustrated her so that she was not allowed on the journey in the first place!

"Not bad, I'm still on my feet." Kurama answered, smiling as relief wiped across Yusuke's face a moment.

"You won't be much good in a fight though, without you, the three of us will have to deal with what's ahead." Hiei looked ahead down the dark corridor.

"I wasn't sitting around while you were off training with Master Genkai, you know! I figured out how to conjure my spirit sword with my bare hand!" Kuwabara displayed his new talent and called forth his sword.

"Not bad… not quite the dead weight I took you for." Hiei answered in response to Kuwabara's display.

"You wanna piece of this!" Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's scarf as Hiei watched with bored eyes, clearly unalarmed by Kuwabara's reaction.

"Cool it, guys!" Yusuke said, the same bored look in his own eyes.

"Humph. My research didn't stop there though! Check it out! Sword extend!" Kuwabara shouted, holding his sword before him.

"Woah! From a sword to a spear!" Yusuke was pretty impressed.

"That first bruiser caught me off guard, but I say bring it on!" Kuwabara put a hand to his head, complaining of dizziness a second before regaining his stature and walking on.

****

ROAR!

The group stopped chatting to listen to the fearsome roar.

"Woah! What was that!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Byakko's roar. Sounds like he's in a pretty foul mood." Kurama noted.

They started to run, "Let's go!" and "This way!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara shoved once more through a pair of doors and were greeted by a stadium looking area, two, long, narrow strips both meeting in the middle, which was a large, circular platform.

"I can't _believe_ I had to get off my butt to deal with pesky fleas like you! You may have defeated Genbu, but he was an underling- don't let it get to your heads!" Byakko warned.

Large and in charge, Byakko was nearly ten feet tall and covered in light blue fur. Deeper blue hair covered down to his back with pale ears sprouting forth from the mass of hair, not to mention the matching blue tail. Two long fangs and ferocious furry eyebrows were the finishing touch, other than the dark stripes and sharp claws.

"Holed up here in this depressing castle, no succulent human flesh from which to feed… it makes one quite irritable. And now the Spirit World sends two puny humans and two traitors to kill us, rather than answer to our wished! What an insult!" Byakko roared his protest.

Hiei stiffened slightly at the remark. Never before had he been called a traitor, and it did not sit well with him.

'…' Sakura remained silent in her fury. Calling her brother and best friend traitors? Well, that would make _her_ a traitor too! Insulting her friends like that was not accepted. She hoped Byakko paid dearly for his remarks, although she could do nothing to assist.

"Hiei! Kurama! I'll shred you up and feed you to the rotten scamps!" Byakko shouted across the gap.

It was Sakura's turn to stiffen, her angry thoughts growing.

'Will you stop? You're making my head hurt. Besides, like that dumb fur ball could kill me.' Hiei reassured her, 'And Kurama wouldn't be harmed either.'

Sakura tried to stop worrying at Hiei's remarks but couldn't help her anger.

"Urk! What a grating voice! It feels like it's grinding at my innards!" Yusuke complained, scratching an ear.

"I've had enough of this bull!" Kuwabara stepped forward.

"You're going to take him alone? I thought it was all talk," Hiei looked at the human as he stepped forward.

"Duh! One-on-one! That's street-fightin' pal!" Kuwabara posed for a moment.

"You're quivering from… eagerness then?" Yusuke observed loudly.

"What I say I'm gonna do, I'm gonna do!" Kuwabara cracked his knuckles and took another shaky step forward.

"You can't back down now, you mean." Yusuke noted.

"Nuts to you Urameshi! Just watch!"

Byakko began to roar once more, only with laughter rather than rage.

"Was _this_ Spirit World's plan? To make me die _laughing_!" Byakko snickered loudly.

"You cut that out! Get your tuckus down here!" Kuwabara challenged.

"I'll pass," Byakko grabbed four strands of hair and quickly blew them into the air, "there you go."

The hairs transformed into four large, furry and ferocious creatures. Furry doppelgangers. After being sliced a few times, Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword to help him. Despite his attempts, the beasts continued to slice and dice.

"I've never seen such _pathetic_ sword skills. Those beasts will nail him good in a matter of moments." Hiei observed, watching Kuwabara be thrashed around.

Yusuke tried to reason with his friends, switch places, but to no avail. Kuwabara refused to stand down until Byakko faced Kuwabara as himself.

Kuwabara looked enlightened as Yusuke tried to persuade him some more, and the orange haired human began to run towards his group. His pace quickened then halted as he turned.

"Sword, grow!" Kuwabara shouted.

The sword went straight through all four beasts, a doppelganger shish kabob. But that did not cease their attack- the beasts continued to spring at Kuwabara as he ran back towards his friends. He ran around the tower in the middle of where they were standing, the creatures still chasing him.

Once he caught back up to the other end of his spirit spear, he grabbed at it, quickly meshing the two together. Kuwabara stepped back to view his work.

"He fused reiki end to end, that's _absurd_." Hiei noted, taking a look at Kuwabara's quick action.

"Roar! You should have let the beasts kill you, human! Now you've made me… very mad!" Byakko snarled at the human boy.

"C'mon! Whatchoo really got? Haul your butt down here furball, it's your turn!" Kuwabara challenged, pointing at Byakko.

Byakko jumped down from his pedestal, rage overflowing from his cat-like eyes. He landed with a crash, the stone beneath him crushing like dry bread in your hands.

The two began to fight, calling out insults to one another as Kuwabara hacked and slashed at the large cat-beast. Kuwabara looked to be winning, but something just wasn't right.

"Sweet! Kuwabara's on the offensive! Size doesn't matter to him on a straight one-on-one!" Yusuke shouted in his friend's triumph.

"Something's wrong." Kurama halted Yusuke from any more cheering.

"…yeah…" Hiei added, "Look at them… look at their faces. Kuwabara may be scoring the hits but…

"He's the one who's wearing out!"

"I get it now! Take a look at the sword!" Kurama shouted to Kuwabara as well as the other two near him.

Sakura too stuck out her head to see the sword and what was happening. The sword had indeed been altered, but not in a good way. In fact, Kuwabara's spirit sword was no more than a spirit dagger! It had shrunk while Byakko doubled in size.

"Byakko is sucking up Kuwabara's aura and adding it to his own! He's sucking Kuwabara dry!" Yusuke shouted as he too noticed the sword and Byakko's differences.

Yusuke shouted for Kuwabara to stop, but to no avail- he was really quite stubborn. Kuwabara added even _more_ energy to his sword and sliced at Byakko's shoulder, giving a scream as his sword dissipated. Kuwabara fell to the stone floor, unconscious.

After a second, Kuwabara jumped back into action- startling Sakura and Byakko greatly. Kuwabara displayed a small dagger, if it could even be considered that, but it was no protection against Byakko's mighty fist.

Byakko punched the human boy and Kuwabara went flying. Kuwabara got up on one knee as Byakko made another attempt to slice him to pieces, and Kuwabara lengthened his sword, using last reserves of energy.

Kuwabara fainted, his sword sucked into Byakko's gut. Byakko let out a hearty roar as he lifted his foot to stomp on Kuwabara's head.

"Stop! _Now_ or I'll kill you!" Yusuke shouted, moving forward but was stopped by Kurama's arm.

"Wait!" Yusuke looked incredulously at the demon boy, "See? It's starting to happen!"

Byakko paused in his step and tottered backwards, a pained look on his face.

"Kuwabara! He wasn't down, just out for a second!" Yusuke grinned at his friend.

"Bit of a glutton, ain't ya, puss-puss? Scarfing up all that crude, human flavored aura?" Kuwabara stumbled to his feet as Byakko let out a startled cry, his stomach exploding, sending him flying into the air.

"Byakko wasn't expecting to get so much aura out of Kuwabara- it gave him colic!" Kurama fought a laugh.

"Worst case of gas _I_ ever saw! Whatta moron!" Yusuke laughed so hard tears sprung to the edges of his eyes.

Yusuke and Kurama ran over to Kuwabara while Hiei, carrying Sakura, lagged behind.

"You okay Kuwabara?" Yusuke worriedly asked his friend.

"More or less, I reabsorbed some of my aura so after a bit of a breather, I'll be fine." Kuwabara answered, strained smile on his face.

"Oh no! Look!" Kurama gasped at the sight before him.

Byakko had crashed right into a stone tower and slid down- standing up and looking pissed.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed- your tactics were effective." Byakko snarled at the odd group, "To show my respect, I'll lead you to my chamber- the room from hell!"

"Room from hell? Well, whatever it is, it's this way." Yusuke led the gang down a warm corridor and into a huge room.

Pedestals lined the room, they were all over the place, all made of stone and wobbly. The worst part was what was underneath the pillars- red hot lava.

"Woah! A serious slice of hell all right!" Yusuke grimaced at the smoldering lake of fire below him.

"One slip and it's all over!" Kuwabara did the same.

Sakura shuffled in Hiei's scarf, the heat was starting to bother her and considering she was covered in fur and hiding in his scarf- Hiei couldn't blame her.

"Room from hell, huh? Well, I don't know how many of your nine lives are left but I'm gonna finish them all off!" Yusuke threatened, readying himself to jump off the large platform where the four of them stood.

"Hold it. He's still mine." Kuwabara put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and shook his head as Yusuke protested.

"You fought well enough, but it's Yusuke's turn. Take a break, we'll have use for you later, I think." Hiei tried his best at a compliment.

Sakura beamed inside Hiei's scarf and curled up in a tight ball, the heat wooing her into a dazed sleep.

"Take a break? No flippin' way! This ain't baseball shorty!" Kuwabara retorted, "I'm not tossing the ball to the reliever and going to the dugout to sip Gatorade! I'll see this one out!"

"Hmph! Such irrational creatures!" Hiei said, annoyance resonating with each word.

Byakko shouted towards Kuwabara who flipped off the giant cat and jumped towards a smaller pillar. He landed, but the stone crumbled under his weight. Kuwabara leapt and caught hold of the top of the rock, pulling himself up stubbornly.

Kuwabara threw off his shirt as Byakko started hacking, coughing, placing his hands to his throat in what seemed like the universal sign for choking.

With a disgusting sound- Byakko let loose a torrent of sonic energy that was what the giant cat considered a hairball.

"The only defense is to avoid getting hit!" Hiei shouted to Kuwabara, who had jumped to another pillar as the one he had been standing on diminished into nothing.

"It's my Tiger Shatter Scream! It reduces anything it hits to dust!" Byakko continued to chuck these sonic hairballs at the human boy, and Kuwabara continued to jump from pylon to pylon.

Suddenly, Kuwabara found himself surrounded by none other than the lava itself- finding himself alone on top of one small pillar.

With a startled gasp at his surroundings, unable to reach another pillar without falling into the lava. Byakko laughed and threw what seemed like extended claws at the human. Kuwabara did not attempt to dodge him, but threw up his hands to protect his face and heart.

Byakko shot another sonic blast at Kuwabara, who stood there defenseless. Kuwabara jumped- yes, jumped- trying his best to reach the next pillar.

As the pylon behind him disintegrated, Kuwabara fell towards the raging hot lava.

"Nooo!" Yusuke shouted as his friend pummeled towards the lava.

"Hah! Five meters short!" The cat laughed at Kuwabara's attempt- "Huh!"

Kuwabara came up from behind Byakko as the giant cat turned on his heels. Kuwabara came rushing towards him.

"Inconceivable!" Byakko shouted, seeing that Kuwabara had used his sword as a vaulting pole for him to reach the next pedestal.

"Like it or not, fuzz-butt! Hell's waitin' for both of us!" Kuwabara reached back his limb and shot it forward, punching Byakko straight on his the face, "Die!"

The two of them fell towards the lava, hitting it with a sizzle and Byakko letting loose an outlandish cry.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, trembling, "He-he- he can't! Kuwabara!"

Hiei watched silently, as did Sakura, looking for any trace of life.

"Look! Over there- see?" Hiei shouted suddenly, pointing.

And there was Kuwabara, hanging within an inch of his life- a bandage across his chest caught on part of the pylon.

"Don't just stand there, morons! Come give me a hand!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke jumped down, Hiei and Kurama following after and they leaped over to Kuwabara's pillar.

'Whew! It's hot in here! That was some fight, huh, Hiei?' Sakura thought, going over the scene in her head.

'Sure.'

'Well, that was unenthusiastic!' Sakura smiled in Hiei's scarf, prodding him softly with a soft paw.

'Fine, it was an interesting fight and had a surprising outcome. The end.' Hiei thought back to his friend, stalking over to Kuwabara where Yusuke was beating Kuwabara on the head.

Sakura giggled softly to herself, knowing Hiei was just anticipating his own turn.

"You scared the livin' spit outta me! Why didn't you holler sooner you dumb jerk!" Yusuke pounded on his friend.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Knock it off, idiot! You'll drop me in the acid for real!" Kuwabara put up his arm in defense.

"You have the most remarkable luck, care to go up against another demon?" Hiei asked, his face straight and serious.

"No way! That's it for me! I'm done!" Kuwabara looked at the short demon angrily.

"All righty! Now it's my turn!" Yusuke shouted, grinning and ready for the next fight.

Sakura: Thanks to my reviewers! (hands out cookies)

Hiei: We're dissapointed with the number of reviews! REVIEW DAMMIT!

Sakura: Well said.

Hiei: Hn.

ForestHanyou: Ah, yes. We are QUITE lucky! Such hotties for hubbies! XD I did have a nice trip, thank you:) Hope school was fun... ;; I'll be posting the pictures soon I hope, considering the internet is suddenly working... just not the email... :( Thanks again you! I featured you in my author of the whenever I feel like updating it:) (gives cookie)

Seeyu: Yeah, yeah. I know they like updates... ; (scratches head) My internet got unplugged when I got back from V-K... Two weeks away from internet... but two weeks spent typing! 35 pages size ten font! WOOT! XD Thanks for the review! (gives cookie)

FIN CHAPTER 7

Oh no/ never ever gonna stop/ try to fly and if I drop/ Not gonna quit/ Get up get up get up/ stand back/ I'm gonna make some noise/ sing until they hear my voice/ can't keep me down/ get up get up/.

Rain falls/ down on their parade/ lemons into lemonade/ can't slow me down/ no way no way no way/ yesterday is in the past/ revolt/ tomorrow's coming fast/ all you got is now/ get up get up/.

Hey you/ don't let 'em see you frown/ come on turn it upside down/ don't ever quit/ get up get up/ when life puts you to the test/ there's nothing better than your best/ show 'em what you got/ you got a lot/ show 'em what you got/ get up get up/.

Up up up/ higher higher/ up up up/ heart's on fire/ up up up/ woah woah/ up up up.

(A song I think may describe Sakura's life/ my life a lot of the time... XD )


	8. Discovered

Sakura: Take this flamers!

Hiei: Flamers. Ew.

Sakura: Exactly! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated ina while- I'm trying! Really I am! I just have so much going on - this week I had MCAS almost everyday... :( Ew... MCAS... :P

Hiei: Standardized testing sucks.

Sakura: (nodnod)

Hiei: Here's chapter eight.

Sakura: True:) Oh, and if any of you people have problems reading basically a Mary-Sue incarnated story except much more low key and that it just happens to be her persona... why art thou still reading! XD Lol. Just thought I'd add that. Apparently Sakura's a Mary-Sue which would make me a Mary-Sue becuase she's based off of me mostly... not to sound conceited or anything.

Hiei: Sakura does not own YYH. Too bad though- she'd be good at it!

Sakura: That's not Hiei! Hiei would never be so nice!

Hiei/Imposter: Muahaha! I'm your progress report! You can't hide from me forever!

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away)

Chapter Eight

"Which door should we take, Kuwabara?" Yusuke questioned his friend.

'Which door, which door?' Sakura sang with a smile, glad her luck had been going well that day.

She hadn't been caught; Kurama, Hiei and their friends hadn't died; and she hadn't died!

"Second one from the right!" Kuwabara deduced, taking down the thoughtful hand from his head.

"Second one from the right it is!" Yusuke started towards the door.

"I dunno, you sure about this?" Hiei inquired, unsure of their decision.

"Doping out mazes and traps is my favorite!" Kuwabara grinned, brimming with confidence.

They walked through the long, cold corridor. The only one not shivering was Hiei.

'It's so cold,' Sakura complained, curling up into a tighter ball and wrapping her tail around herself.

'Stop complaining, it's not that bad,' Hiei retorted to the fox.

"Phew! Pretentious decorator!" someone shouted and that brought the two's minds back to the task at hand.

The door was large and a steely blue, two bronze dragons guarding the sides.

"This must be Seiryu's chamber, the demonic aura leaking out is more potent than the others!" Kurama noted, taking a short step forward.

The doors slowly creaked open to reveal a tall and sturdy man, his outfit was blue and light purple, an icy dragon jutting out from the shoulders of his top. His hair was black and short, jutting out from the sides and away from his pale blue skin.

Sakura viewed him through Hiei's own tall, black hair and grimaced at the intense cold she suddenly found herself in. Sakura popped back into Hiei's scarf, seeking warmth.

"Master Suzaku finds your petty activities highly vexing. This is as far as you go," even Seiryu's voice was that of the ice itself, "I'll kill you all, after I've torn you limb from limb!"

"We've heard that before, skank!" Kuwabara shouted as each took a fighting pose.

Seiryu's face remained passive as he suddenly spoke: "It seems we have an uninvited guest."

Both Hiei and Sakura stiffened, expecting it to be herself that had been found out.

The four turned, hearing a shuffling from down the hall, Hiei and Sakura looked relieved a moment.

"It's coming from down the hall…" Kuwabara spoke, turning fully to greet whoever it was.

"H-Help me!" A hand shot through the crack in the door, it's fur burning and smoking.

"Byakko?" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted in unison.

"S-Seiryu!" Byakko rasped, "Please! P-please! I need some e-energy! I-I'll repay you once I'm stronger!"

"Gawd! He's still alive!" Kuwabara watched warily as Byakko passed.

"Fool, you are a ridiculous failure!" Seiryu spat out, "You are of no further use- in fact, you're an eye-sore!" Seiryu stood with his hands posed out in front of him.

"Wait- wait that stance! No, please!" Byakko pleaded for his life, but his cries fell upon deaf ears.

"Fall to the ghostly ice fist!" Seiryu cried.

Byakko roared his final roar as he was frozen solid. Seiryu ran and jumped, kicking through Byakko's body and crushing it into nothing more than icy chunks.

"Heh, I laid 100 freezing punches at near absolute zero on him. No one, save Master Suzaku can dodge that attack." Seiryu spoke boldly.

"S-Seiryu! Why?" Byakko's frozen head rasped out.

"You've proven yourself weak and worthless." Seiryu spat at the frozen, heavily bleeding head.

"They have no sense of camaraderie, driven solely by greed and hunger-" Kurama stopped his dramatic sentence short a moment.

"I wanted to destroy him but this is wrong! He deserved better and I swear he'll get it!" Kuwabara had a determined look in his eyes as he stepped forward, seething with anger.

"Right on Kuwabara! And I'll do the honors!" Yusuke stepped ahead as well, ready for action.

"Wait Yusuke." Hiei too stepped forward, nearer to Kurama however.

The look in his eyes was one of vast confusion and disgust as he stepped closer to Kurama. Without looking Hiei reached back into his hood and grabbed Sakura by the fur of her neck and dropped her on Kurama's shoulder.

"Well, hello there Kurama…eh heh heh…" Sakura pawed her head, embarrassed.

Hiei stepped ahead of Yusuke, "Save that rage for later, you'll need it against Suzaku,"

The two humans took a breath at Hiei's sharp and frightening features, Kurama tried his hardest not to murder his sister on the spot, and so watched Hiei as a distraction to his fury.

Hiei took off his black cloak, tossing it- seemingly randomly- to the side. It fell atop the head of Byakko, falling gently across the furry features.

"What's this? A sentimental feature from **you**? I'd understood you to be like us, ruthless to the core." Seiryu was astonished at Hiei's actions, as were his four friends behind him.

"I've never seen Hiei like this before," Sakura muttered, catching Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention as the two demon siblings watched Hiei in awe.

"He's just as Seiryu described, or was. Yet he seems truly upset with what Seiryu has done," Kurama agreed with his sister, deciding to squabble over her disobeying him later, "Self interest is not what moves him now, and it bewilders him. What it means, I can't say, but the aura surrounding him is the strongest I ever felt!"

Hiei and Seiryu positioned themselves across from each other, posing for battle. Hiei place a hand on the hilt of his sword and another on the bottom of his scabbard.

"I'll crush you!" Seiryu shouted, "DIE!"

The two rushed at each other, Hiei only a blur. With a shocked look on his face, Seiryu's top split from him bottom, along with numerous other body parts.

Hiei landed, one leg kneeling and one knee on the ground behind him. He stood up as the other watched in shock as Seiryu's body become covered in his own blood.

"May I never see **your** face again." Hiei looked back, dangerously at the dismembered demon, the statement ironic, considering the most cuts had gone trough Seiryu's head, slicing his face into many sections.

"D-Didya see that? Flippin' awesome!" Kuwabara was agape with astonishment, "I might have to revise my opinion of the little runt!"

"Hey! Runt is a very harsh word!" Sakura glared at the tall human.

"Sakura, get over it. I saw, but lost track after the first stroke," Kurama added.

"WOW! That was **amazing** Hiei! You laid him out in one go!" Yusuke shouted, running towards Hiei along with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"How many cuts?" Kurama asked.

"Ooo! Say eleven!" Sakura said, adding how many strokes she had seen.

"Sixteen." Hiei said.

"SIXTEEN! I only caught **eight**!" Yusuke said with an amazed look on his face.

"You're eyes are better than mine, Yusuke!" Kurama smiled.

"I was closest!" Sakura put a paw excitedly in the air.

"That guy was filleted before I even blinked…" Kuwabara muttered, annoyed.

"You're **fast** Hiei! You could beat me hands-down in a rematch I'll bet!" Yusuke grinned at the short demon.

"Well… maybe." Hiei turned and walked off.

"I don't get it, I thought he'd agree outright!" Yusuke watched confusedly after Hiei.

Hiei reclaimed his cloak and scarf and hurried to catch up with the others who had started to run, Yusuke up front and talking to Botan on a sort of walkie-talkie.

Yusuke began to shout as the screen became fuzzy and useless for contact.

They continued to run until the five came upon a flat field of stone, a tall tower in the middle.

"The big bosses chamber is at the top!" someone shouted, but Sakura paid no attention as she hopped off Kurama's shoulder and onto the rocky pavement.

She closed her eyes a minute as a soft glow surrounded her, outlining her body as it grew taller and more human-like. And there she stood, five feet tall with her kanji shirt and baggy jeans to top it all off. She took an elastic off her slender wrist and tied up her hair, staring at the base of the tower.

A tall, greenish, grimy, man-like creature stepped forth, followed by many others.

"What the hell are those things!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing at the strange creatures.

"Production model hominids. Mindless creatures with only the thought to follow their masters orders, I'm sure they made tasty snacks for the Saint Beasts as well." Sakura deduced, a slight edge to her words.

"There're zillions of them! It'll take forever to fight through all of them!" Kuwabara shouted once more.

"Yes, and that will take time we do not have." Kurama looked over the dreary scene ahead of him.

"And like scarecrows, they feel no pain or fear," Hiei added to Sakura's explanation.

"That Suzaku character's a real sicko! We have to save Yukimura and he throws this crap at us?" Kuwabara once more yelled out angrily.

"Yukimura…familiar but not… do I know of this Yukimura person?" Sakura asked aloud.

'I'll tell you late, Sakura,' Kurama thought to his sister and she nodded.

"I'll finish a bunch off with a shot gun volley of reiki!" Yusuke shouted, readying himself for an attack.

"Hold on! Don't expend yourself!" Kurama grabbed Yusuke's shoulder in the nick of time.

"But there's no other way to get through!" Yusuke protested.

"Maybe there is."

Four heads turned towards Hiei.

"Look up there. See that open window?" Hiei asked, nodding his own head toward said window.

"Jeez Hiei! We're not grasshoppers! None of us could jump that high!" Yusuke protested once more.

"Not from here no!" Hiei ached longingly to hit Yusuke with the hilt of his sword until whatever dust that was clogging up his thinking process was freed.

Hiei explained his plan and everyone followed his exact orders. The end result?

Kuwabara was standing crouched on the bottom with Kurama on his knees atop Kuwabara's shoulders and Hiei, standing on top of Kurama's shoulders. The three stood tall as Kuwabara gave the signal and he began to run, the others still on his back.

Kuwabara shouted back to Yusuke as he ran towards the open window of the tower, "You've got one shot Urameshi! Make it count!"

"That's the plan!" Yusuke shouted sarcastically back as he readied himself.

Yusuke ran, rushing towards his towering friends as they began to run as well. He jumped, stepping atop Kuwabara's back, then Kurama's, then Hiei's with a loud "Hup! Hup!"

Sakura put a hand, salute style, up to her head as she watched the crazy kid jumped towards the window, catching onto the ledge, and only just.

The three fell to the stone ground and readied themselves for a fight.

"I'll be twonked! It worked!" Kuwabara looked shocked as he readied his fists.

"You bet it did! Thanks guys! If we get back alive, lunch is on me!" Yusuke shouted back to his friends as he crawled into the crude window.

Kurama smiled while Hiei's face remained passive. Only Sakura and Kuwabara answered back:

"We'll hold you to that!" Kuwabara yelled with a grin.

"Although you may regret it! Go get 'em, kiddo!" Sakura punched a fist ecstatically into the air.

Yusuke gave a thumbs up and jumped into the darkness, where the four on the ground could no longer see him.

Sakura stood in a more kung-fu styled pose, ready for action to prove that she was totally fine fighting in Demon World. Hiei turned to her a minute and she smirked slightly. He returned the favor and turned to fend off his own portion of hominids.

Sakura smiled innocently at Kurama's disapproving stare.

"Kurama, c'mon! I just didn't want to be left out again! You never let me-have-any-fun!" Sakura's final words were in tune with each high kick delivered to an emotionless hominid.

"Still! You didn't have to sneak and hide in Hiei's scarf!" Kurama retorted, pulling a seed from the mass of red hair behind him.

"You wouldn't have let me come otherwise!" Sakura threw up her hands in protests, looking at a loss for words.

"Because it's dangerous!" Kurama replied, transferring spirit energy into the seed and swinging it out, lengthening it into his rose whip.

"I can stand on my own two feet, thank you very much!" Sakura was slightly perturbed, she had held her own in many situations, "Besides, I was in Hiei's scarf. Don't you think he would have protected me if anything potentially dangerous happened?"

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but we're fightin' monsters here! Reunions come later!" Kuwabara interrupted, punching through another hominid.

Sakura and Kurama blushed as they realized they had stopped fighting hominids and were standing face to face, a slight glare on their faces. They both turned, perturbed.

Sakura began to punch through another hominid as she had a thought.

"Hey. I'll bet I can kill more hominids than you." Sakura smirked at her mending talent.

"You're on." Kurama replied, smiling back at his sister and slashing out his whip.

Sakura laughed as she began to speak and ancient chant. Her hands were suddenly covered in a vibrant green color and it morphed into the forms of two blades.

Sakura lifted her arms out from the light and two blades slipped through the green. The blades were in the shape of a crescent, the points sharp and the thin blade able to cut through bone in a matter of seconds. The hilts were wrapped in a strange cloth, letters were scribed along the center and the edges were raggedy.

"Ready!" Sakura swirled her blades around, ready to kick demon ass.

She sliced and diced through the demons, as did Hiei and the others. Sakura and Hiei stood back to back as they confronted two immensely large groups of hominids. They looked back, smirked at each other and ran forward, their footsteps light against the pavement.

'67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73-' Sakura mentally counted as she sliced through what seemed like a million hominids.

Finally, the four stopped, panting slightly as they looked at their work. Sakura sliced through the last hominid, lopping it's head off and turned to look at her elder brother.

"A hundred and seventeen," she grinned with her hands behind her back in an innocent manner.

Kurama remained silent, a small smile entertaining his face.

"Well? Tell me!" Sakura pried, stepping towards her brother in eagerness.

"One hundred fourteen," He said with a smile.

Sakura jumped up and down in her excitement, victory flooding through her veins.

"How many really?" Hiei had walked next to the fox boy and in Sakura's elation, decided to take the chance to ask.

"What? Oh, one hundred twenty-one." Kurama smiled and scratched his head.

"You never were a good liar. You should probably explain to Sakura what really happened at the trial." Hiei stalked off towards Sakura.

"You guys are too weird." Kuwabara admitted, scratching his own head with a confused look.

"I suppose so." Kurama too began to walk over to Sakura, who had Hiei's hands in hers and was dancing dramatically.

A large bolt of lightning shot clear through the sky and landed through the top of the tower.

"It's gonna be a big one- a big finish!" Kurama deduced from the numerous holes in the wall.

"Yes. Someone's going to die this time." Hiei concluded with a chilling voice.

Sakura looked up at the tower, steadying her gaze towards it's middle and focusing on the two energies inside.

"Well, Yusuke's still alive right now. Why don't we go and try to catch the last of the fight?" Sakura lowered her head and looked at the large metal doors ahead of them.

"Yeah! Now you're talkin'! Let's go! To the top floor!" Kuwabara shouted eagerly and kicked through the doors.

The four ran up the steps as fast as they could. As soon as they had reached the top of the stairs, a blast of golden-blue light exploded through the doorway, knocking Sakura back into her brother and the others to hold onto the side of the walls.

"Holy spit!" Kuwabara shouted as the doorframe disintegrated.

As soon as the light was gone, the four ran into the room. It was a mess, stone was everywhere and the ceiling was in shreds, a large gaping whole in one side.

Kurama and Kuwabara ran over to Yusuke once they found him atop some rubble. Sakura followed tentatively, jumping across seven lifeless bodies.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara rushed over to his friend.

Kurama kneeled beside the human boy, "Mm, not good. His aura's exhausted and there's barely a heart beat."

Sakura gasped, everything was going _her_ way but the human boy had to die in her happiness' place.

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch him die! He needs energy! Your demonic aura's no good for humans! I'm the only option he's got!" Kuwabara kneeled where Kurama had, the demon having had to stand out of the other humans way, and placed his hands near Yusuke's heart.

"Looks like we'll have to carry them both out of here." Kurama looked on as Kuwabara transferred his energy to Yusuke.

"Humans. They're such a pain. I'll never understand why they make such sacrifices for each other." Hiei watched as well with a confused grimace perched upon his face.

"That quality enabled Yusuke to defeat Suzaku." Kurama pointed out.

"Perhaps." Hiei agreed, "But risking my life for someone else is not something you'll catch me doing."

Sakura stiffened slightly, a sad look gracing her face. She shook her head and pretended she hadn't heard.

"Sure, but if Yusuke hadn't risked it, he'd be dead anyways!" Kurama smiled.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you?" Hiei replied smugly.

"Kuwabara's down and out for the count!" Sakura spoke to the two demons as she walked over to poke the unconscious human.

"Tuh-riffic." Hiei replied and began to walk over as well.

Sakura: Oh, and thank to all the reviewers! By the way, I'd like to add that flames are NOT welcome (they make me cry) but constructive criticism is:)

Hiei: Damn those flamers... :(

Sakura: They can be mean. Very harsh.

ForestHanyou: Cha. Flower power! That's one of my fave quotes- XD. Kurama can't beat up my English teacher! I love her:)

Serendipity-Peirce-Clarke: Forgive me if I spelt your name wrong- I've got a braincell deficiency as according to some reviewers! XD Anyhoo, thanks a ton sis! XD Yeah yeah, I'll bug ya allll I wanna! Muahaha:) Update soon just to prove those flamers wrong! Cuz IIIII like your story!

Time and Fate: Thanks:) I like stories like this too- you know, ForestHanyou said the same thing! She never saw the beginning either!

Sakura: Cookies for all! tosses out lemon tarts with raspberry jam

Fin Chapter 8


	9. Team Urameshi's Official Cheerleader

Sakura: Aha! Stupid flamers can shove it as I update! Muahaha! NO FLAMES!

Kurama: Don't worry Sakura, you don't write like a platypus!

Sakura: And who says that anyways? You write like a platypus? XD

Hiei: Chapter nine already?

Sakura: Yep! Sorry for not updating like, uber fast. :P

Hiei: Well, if them stupid pop-ups didn't keep popping the f-

Sakura: HIEI! LANGUAGE! Don't make me get a censor for you!

Hiei: (meeps)

Kurama: Anyhoo, Sakura doesn't own YYH, but owns numerous DVDS of YYH:)

Sakura: Yeah, I do. And a Hiei plushie! BTW, This computer is soooo messed up so an update might take a while... ;(

Kurama: That's ok! We all forgive because you're writing the next couple chapters in a notebook!

Sakura: Rightly so! AND SCHOOL ENDS ON TUESDAY! ROCKIN!

Kurama: Stop using that saying! You stole it from Kryss!

Sakura: I know, but it sounds so coooool! ;

Hiei: On with the chapter.

Chapter Nine

"Argh! Is he ever going to wake up?" Sakura dropped her backpack in the corner of Kuwabara's bedroom as she hastened in, just having come from her school to pick up any books she might need for the next couple of days, or weeks even, school having been cancelled due to 'recent events'...

"You can't rush his healing right now Sakura, your own healing abilities exhausted for the time being, so it's best to let him reclaim his energy naturally." Kurama smiled at his sister.

Sakura walked over, leaning over the chair her brother was in and draping her arms over his shoulders, "But it's so boring! Besides, you haven't come to school with me to pick up your stuff yet! All those creepy fan girls keep following me around! I think they're there everyday… waiting for you…"

Sakura got a scared look on her face and she looked over to where Yusuke lay, sleeping soundly on Kuwabara's bed.

Kuwabara himself walked in minutes later with a bag of chips, "Woah! Where'd you come from!"

"Where do you think? Go on, take a guess! I could have been anywhere! Out dealing drugs, getting high, an after school program, drinking, trying to get sober, school- go on! Take your pick!" Sakura lay out all the possibilities she could think of and Kurama gave her a disapproving stare for most of her available answers.

Kurama stood up, grabbing Sakura's hands and turning around to face her, "Arms?"

"Dandy!" Sakura smiled, she knew what he meant.

"Scars?"

"Nopers."

"Do they still hurt?"

"Not…really…" Sakura sweat dropped, "I didn't expect a sort of Spanish Inquisition!"

Kurama laughed and let go of her hands, going over to find a wall to lean against.

"So, anyways…" Kuwabara interrupted, "Where's the little demon? Hiei?"

"Oh, just hanging around. Vine swinging, napping, cheese rolling…" Sakura answered and smirk on her face.

'So much for starting up an intelligent conversation.' Kuwabara thought to himself, mentally giving himself permission to gorge into his chips.

A moan sounded from the bed and Sakura looked over at it expectantly.

"Ow… what the- where am I!" Yusuke sat up, kicking a leg out from beneath the covers and scratching his head.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty awakes! It's cool, you're in my room." Kuwabara answered with a grin.

"You've been out for three days." Kurama informed the boy,

"And school's in total turmoil man! All classes are cancelled! I let your Ma know you're ok, though." Kuwabara added his own information.

"Yeesh, three whole days. I've never felt so beaten to death." Yusuke announced, rubbing his neck, "WHOA! Keiko and Botan! Are they--" the boy shouted.

"Hey! Get this!" Kuwabara interrupted, "Iwamoto's being grilled by the police! He claims he doesn't remember a thing! And Mr. Take's recovering from a blow to the head-"

"Got it, but what about- !" Yusuke tried once more.

"Did I mention that Iwamoto's being grilled by the police?"

"Yes Kuwabara…"

"Right! And the best part is…-"

"WHAT ABOUT KEIKO AND BOTAN?" Yusuke shouted, finally reaching the edge of his patience-limit, "Wait. What are you trying to hide?"

Kuwabara got a pained look on his face and Kurama turned his head. Sakura followed suit and quickly wiped at her eyes with a soft sniff.

"Hey… HEY! Don't pull this kind of crap! What happened!" Yusuke took hold of Kuwabara's shirt in anger.

Kuwabara's door opened once more as Sakura turned around to smile at Yusuke. Keiko and Botan walked into the room, Botan with a large grin.

"Boy! Someone woke up grouchy! Hi Yusuke!" Botan's apparel was that of the every day human's, though her hair didn't quite match the subtle look she was going for.

"…Huh?" Yusuke looked confused, but relieved.

"Hee hee! We really had you goin' there!" Kuwabara laughed and prodded Yusuke.

"He thinks he's **funny** Yusuke," Kurama hid a smile behind his hand.

Sakura pranced over to Kurama, taking down the hand and revealing the smile, "What about **you** Kurama?" She smirked.

"Like you're one to talk, Sakura." Kurama retorted with a grin.

"It was a close call. I thought we were goners!" Botan began with a crazy smile, trying to ignore Yusuke murdering Kuwabara behind him, "Then they knocked me in the head! When I came to, all the infected people were sprawled out- and I knew you'd triumphed!"

"Well," Yusuke said with a smile, "glad you're ok. It's a relief!"

Sakura smiled, 'Everyone here is just like one big family! Guess I'd better go then, I wouldn't belong anyways.'

She stood up and walked out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye.

(line break!)---------------------------

Sakura sighed, how had she ended up in this predicament?

"We can run completely amok!"

"We win, we get whatever we want!"

"I'll dine on a thousand humans!"

"Don't get too excited, you have to beat us first- and that **ain't** gonna happen."

"Say… I smell human!"

"A pre-tourney snack, perhaps?"

"Stupid, greedy demons." Sakura muttered to herself, looking around at all the gruesome demons surrounding her, and the three boys hovering closely to her.

"This isn't starting well, Urameshi's late." Kuwabara crossed his arms, a brown backpack upon his back and his usual blue uniform as his outfit, "And we never rounded up a fifth teammate."

"Never mind all that," Hiei spoke coldly, his outfit unusually colorful although still dark, made up of a navy blue tunic and his usual black pants, "Are _you_ ready?"

"Me? You betcha! Sakura and Kurama helped shape me up!" Kuwabara flexed a muscle as the twins sweat-dropped.

Sakura scratched her head, thinking back on how she had been begging to go to the Dark Tournament…

FLASHBACK! (W00T)+

"The Dark Tournament?" Sakura looked dubiously at her brother a moment, "You gotta be shittin' me. You guys were invited to the Dark Tournament!"

Kurama looked disapprovingly at her choice of language a moment, then nodded.

"And you're saying that some guy that Yusuke supposedly killed is going to be there too! This just keeps getting better and better." Sakura added sarcastically.

Kurama nodded once more, "Me and Hiei both got special invitations which included being attacked by demons,"

"Well, obviously you're going to let me go, considering I'm friend and family to the team and-"

"No."

"Wha- what- why- wha?" Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"No. Once more, no. It's too dangerous,"

"Kurama, you said that about the four saint beasts and they turned out to be nothing! I even got to fight there! Besides, it's not like I'd be on you team…. Or could I!" Sakura grinned in hope.

"Sakura, don't even joke about that."

"Kurama, I don't see why she could come-" Kuwabara jumped in on the conversation.

Sakura and Kurama stared at him a minute, not remembering how he got there. Sakura turned her head to Hiei, trying to remember when he had gotten there as well.

"I've already said that it was way too dangerous!" Kurama retorted.

"Kurama!" Sakura whined, "I can totally hold my own! I've been through hell nearly my entire life and you've left me out of so many things- I just want to go and cheer for you guys to win!"

"We're not going for fun. If we don't go, we die. And you and mother die." Kurama informed his little sister.

"C'mon, Kurama! Weren't you watching when she kicked those creepy scarecrow things asses back in Demon City?" Kuwabara intervened.

"Kuwabara, why do you want Sakura to go so badly?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"I dunno, we would probably need a cheerleader or something considering the crowd will probably be against us. Keep our spirits up or something." Kuwabara shrugged.

"Hiei! Why aren't you helping me out here!" Sakura and Kurama spoke at the same time, turning to the startled fire demon.

"Well, uh…" Hiei stuttered, trying to think who's side he should take, "It, uh… would be dangerous for Sakura to go-"

"See! I told you!" Kurama inserted.

"- around by herself, but if we watched her I'm sure she'd be fine. Not to mention her skill with the twin blades is second to none."

Sakura smirked at her brother.

"Fine. But only if you promise not to wander off by yourself and stick with the group! And don't piss off any demons while you're there, please?" Kurama begged of her, sighing and putting a hand to his head at the same time.

"YES!" Sakura jumped up from her seat and ran towards her room.

She paused, and quickly turned back to Kurama, running and jumping on him, attacking him with hugs and kisses.

"Thanks so much! Love ya!" She quickly skipped back to the kitchen for a celebration Popsicle.

"Why is she so excited about going to a tournament all about killing other people?" Kuwabara's oddly phrased question voiced everyone's own thoughts.

"I think it's more of that she finally being allowed to come with us all, rather than being left behind again," Hiei commented, rather harshly.

"She's been allowed to come on missions!" Kurama protested.

"Woah, we've only had one all together and that was the four saint beasts." Kuwabara added.

"Well… that's true… but what about when… but…" Kurama put a finger to his lips in thought.

End Flashback +

"All aboard!"

Sakura turned her attention back towards the pier where a large boat was docked. A stout man who was shorter than herself, shockingly, stood, scars decorating his face and a peg leg on his right foot.

"Hold it- one guest isn't here!" Kuwabara stepped forwards quickly.

"Yeah? Rules say you're late, you're a refuser! We'll send assassins to deal with 'em!" the pirate-like captain spoke.

Sakura snickered behind her hands, 'refuser' wasn't a word.

"No need for that. Sorry to hold up the party!"

Nearly everyone turned to see Yusuke, infamous spirit detective and known by nearly all demon-kind. Although his hair was messy and rather than the usual green jump-suit, he had a red coat over a white shirt and jeans, not to mention a tired look in his eyes.

"Where you been Urameshi!" Kuwabara jumped forward, "You look pretty shaky, and I hate to think why!"

Yusuke had started to walk towards his team, "I'm stiff and sore all over!"

Hiei looked curiously at Yusuke and started in on him, "Yusuke."

Hiei drew his sword and sliced at Yusuke, he dodged as Hiei attacked him.

Sakura watched in amusement, following every move and listening as Kuwabara complained about only just being able to see the movements.

Suddenly, in a quick ending, Yusuke caught Hiei's blade, "I don't know how you did it, but your skills are almost adequate."

"**Almost** adequate? I couldn't move like that in a million years!" Kuwabara grimaced.

Sakura chuckled as Kurama spoke, "Don't sweat it. You **did** follow their moves, which shows **you've** improved."

"I suppose short-stuff here's our fifth member?" Hiei turned his head towards the person standing near Yusuke.

"Someone shorter than Hiei! If I sneezed I'd blow him clear to Mars!" Kuwabara leaned forward, demonstrating just how short the fifth fighter was.

His face was covered in bandages so that only they eyes showed, and his tunic was red with a stripe going from one corner to the next covering white sleeves and baggy white pants.

"Let's just say for a fifth we could do worse," Yusuke grinned.

"It fills the count, Yusuke and I can take up any slack." Hiei smirked at the disapproving Kuwabara.

"Whatever you guys, let's just get on the boat before they sail away without us!" Sakura tugged on Kurama's arm and led the other's onto the large boat, falling into a long line of other demons heading to the tournament.

"Up anchor! Two hours till Hanging Neck island!" The captain announced to his passengers.

"What? Two hours? What are we gonna-" Sakura started but was soon interrupted.

"Your attention please. This is no pleasure cruise! We'll conduct tournament preliminaries on this ship starting right now!" The captains scratchy voice echoed on the ship.

Sakura took a step back as the ship split in half, opening in the center to reveal a large, circular arena protruding from inside the boat.

"Sixteen teams will compete in the Dark Tournament! Fifteen are already waiting on Hanging Neck Island! One team from this ship will take the sixteenth slot!" the captain shouted into the megaphone, "Each team will pick it's strongest member, and these will vie for participation in the tournament."

"In a battle royal? In those it ain't always the strongest who come out on top! Hey, Urameshi! Here's your chance to show off your new stuff-" Kuwabara spoke to himself then to Yusuke.

Sakura turned as the others suddenly gasped and as she saw what it was they were shocked about she laughed outright. There sat Yusuke, asleep against the side of the boat.

"How can you sleep? You're the team captain! C'mon, wake up!" Kuwabara grabbed and began to shake the sleeping captain.

Kurama looked at Sakura before replying, "This can happen after extreme training, he's fallen into a deep sleep to restore his training aura."

Sakura nodded, "It happens to me all the time, whenever I come back from Genkai's,"

"WHAT! Then who's going up there!" Kuwabara shouted.

The masked fighter stepped forward and began to walk towards the arena.

"Guess that's settled. **He's** going," Hiei watched the masked fighter walk mysteriously away, "at least we'll get to see what he can do."

"Yeah, but what if he loses! I don't think losing teams just go home!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Probably right. We might have to kill everyone aboard… so they'll be no one left to complain." Hiei replied.

The masked fighter jumped up on the platform as the demons crawled up the stairs, the demons stepping off to one side and the masked fighter standing alone and across from them.

"Heh heh, the puny one's first!"

"Pile on the shrimp!"

"They're gangin' up on him! I knew it! No room to run- he'll be smashed flat!" Kuwabara shouted in dismay.

Sakura: Rockin! Sorry if it was short... I'm tryin', really I am! But I need to go clean my room!

Kurama: It's a train-wreck!

Sakura: Yeah, but I haven't had a lot of time to clean it- plus I need to make my teachers presents because they're the greatest. :)

Hiei: What is up with that TERRIBLE ending? You write like a DUCK!

Sakura: HA! I KNOW! By the way, a special, special, UBER-SUPER-DUPER-ROCKIN thanks to my Reviewer. As in only one. Come on Forest! I know you haven't gotten my letter but that's no reason to ignore me:P

Time and Fate: OMG! How was it? We almost saw Monty Python's Spamalot when we went to NY:P Thanks for the review and you better tell me how it was:)

Sakura: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

All: BYE!

Kryss: AHHH! YOU'RE USING MY SAYING! stabs Sakura with the fork of lootingness

Sakura: ;;

FIN CHAPTER NINE!


End file.
